


His Mate

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Animal AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Maybe - Freeform, Sacred Spring, just a bit, smol angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: He is the biggest presence in Wonwoo's life. He is his mate.





	His Mate

**_His Mate_ **

 

_ Having a mate is having someone who you will spend the rest of your life with. _

 

“Hansol-ah!” Wonwoo howls aloud in the thick forest. His eyes squint through the dense forest and his nose trying hard to trace any scent of Hansol traveling past the area, while his wolf ears flicking to capture any sound which can help him tracking his Hansol. Running some long steps across the dry ground with his furry strong feet, Wonwoo is more determined to get Hansol back to his side soon.

“What are you doing here?” A sleepy voice stops the big gray wolf from trespassing further outside his territory, or to be exact their pack territory. Looking behind his shoulder, Wonwoo finds another wolf with sleek black fur toils closer to him with wobbly steps. Relaxing a bit at the presence of the leader of the pack, Wonwoo turns to face the elder.

“You know that this is the limit of our territory.” The black wolf yawns, eyes blinking slowly to fight the sleepiness dragging his eyelids down. “You know that you can’t move freely in the area outside ours.”

“Hansol hasn’t come back yet.” Wonwoo says worriedly. The younger has been away from their set for a quite long while, he said that he was only looking for some food, but it has been hours that it put Wonwoo’s worry on a whole new level because Hansol never leaves for this long and from the scent, Wonwoo figures that Hansol goes past the territory limit. With Hansol’s nature and also the presence of lots predators in the mountain, he has every right to be worried. “What if he is caught…”

“But Jeonghan and Mingyu are with him. He is safe with them.” Seungcheol says, reminding the younger gray wolf that his mate is not alone by himself in that forest. “Beside, we have good friendship with the packs staying near us and they know that Hansol is yours. You don’t have to worry.”

What Seungcheol has said is right, and Wonwoo almost believes him. Almost. The way the black wolf glancing away not meeting his gaze and shifting his weight side to side, they get Wonwoo to be suspicious about something, especially when the sleepiness which was present on Seungcheol’s feature a minute ago suddenly gone without a trace as if feigned. He remembers that Seungcheol is not good at lying. Prowling closer to the leader, Wonwoo glares. “Is there anything you don’t tell me?”

Instantly, as soon as Wonwoo pressing up close to Seungcheol, there is an audible sound of gulping from the elder. The gray wolf can smell the panic wafting off from Seungcheol and a growl slips from between Wonwoo’s sharp set of canines. “Tell me.”

“Y-ya-YA!” Seungcheol braves himself, but the sharp glare the younger throws at him makes him falter a bit. “I’m the leader here! You can’t order me around.”

“Hyung, tell me.” Wonwoo snarls impatiently, he wants to see Hansol and make sure that he is safe. That’s all. But this leader who apparently knows something he doesn’t, just acts like a fool and stalling him when it is obvious that the sun is going to set soon. “Tell me before the night fall.”

Under the scrutiny of the younger, Seungcheol stealthily trying to step back away as he peeks at their surrounding to find his way out of this situation. But Wonwoo who never let his stare straying from his target, follows him, steadily keeping their distance with murderous look on his face. The leader can see how agitated the younger is, by seeing the dark gray fur bristling, raising high, making Wonwoo looks slightly bigger, but Seungcheol is a wolf with a mission. He can’t let Wonwoo fail his mission or he will have to face his mate, Jeonghan, and his terrifying wrath. “Wonwoo-ah. Calm down.” He starts and fleetingly, he thinks sweat has started to gather on his muzzle as he steps back more.

There is a snarl and in a tiny slip of moment, the two adult wolves are running in full speed, one to save himself while the latter has the intention to hunt the other down. They are zipping around the territory for some moment until the elder trips over a protruding root on the ground and Wonwoo seizes the chance to pounce on the leader.

Growling and pressing his paw to Seungcheol’s neck, Wonwoo repeats. “Tell me. Tell me where Hansol is.”

Spying at something beyond Wonwoo’s head and the trees, up to the sky above them, Seungcheol yelps trying to calm the younger wolf down. “Ah.. calm down, Wonwoo. And try to listen to me.”

The gray wolf presses his forepaw deeper. “I’m listening.”

Wriggling to get his lungs some of air, Seungcheol bursts. “Just wait a little moment. At least until the sun about to set.”

“It’s about to set!” Wonwoo bites, emotions boiling inside his head and he tries to stay sane between anger and worry. “Hansol is out there in dangerous place, which will get even more dangerous after twilight, and you tell me to calm down and wait?”

“We have a reason!”

“And what is that?” Wonwoo is getting more restless that he disregards Seungcheol using ‘we’. He wants to find Hansol, hugging him, keeping the younger close to him, in his safety and never letting him go again. “Tell me the reason why I have to leave Hansol, a rabbit,  _ alone  _ in this big mountain filled with lots of predators which can harm him easily!”

Not after Seungcheol can give explanation to Wonwoo, another voice joins them with a laugh. “It’s a secret.” the voice states with extra unnecessary cheerfulness which has smugness latching onto it. And it makes Wonwoo even more bristling.

Letting go of Seungcheol who gladly takes in as much of air as possible, Wonwoo turns to face the sly red fox who has invaded the wolf’s territory, again. “What are you doing here?” He asks, expressing his aversion to the fox laying on the thick root which has successfully stumbled Seungcheol’s run. “Your territory is at the other side of this mountain.”

With his tail swaying side to side lazily, Soonyoung, the smug looking fox, has the extra gut to grin tauntingly at Wonwoo who is more than ready to kill him. But just like the wolf leader, the alpha fox has a mission he has to carry out. Standing up on his four paws, Soonyoung announces his reason to be here. But because it’s not like him to just say it, he relays it in a singsong manner while prancing down to approach the two bigger wolves,  _ just _ , to annoy the younger wolf. “I’m picking you two up because you take too long time~~ Well, not that you’re late~”

“Where are we going?” Wonwoo growls, dark eyes glancing suspiciously between Soonyoung and Seungcheol. Paw tapping the ground restlessly because the sky has been darkening in a rather fast pace and he hasn’t yet found his Hansol.

Skipping his way down the forest trail, Soonyoung snickers. “Just follow me.”

Grunting with great annoyance when his pack alpha nods at him, Wonwoo follows Soonyoung with cautious eyes scanning the area they are going through while his ears try to catch any sound which can tell him about what’s going to happen as he and Seungcheol follow the sly fox through the dense part of the forest.

There is no oddness so far, Wonwoo thinks to himself,  and he can pick up a stray familiar scent of Hansol which tells him that wherever Soonyoung is leading him to, is the place where Hansol is probably at. After the slight relief coming up at the probability of his mate is in a safe place, the worry springs again. The gray wolf lets out a low growl, itching to pace faster so he can be with his bunny soon, but the fox taking his time slowly by skipping around in zig zag to play with fireflies who have come out of their hiding and start lighting up the forest with their ethereal shine. The fireflies are fine. But on the other hand, Soonyoung’s action annoys the impatient wolf a lot.

He then hears Soonyoung snickering. “Calm down, dude. Stop growling. You will thank me later.” The red guide cackles mockingly, he stops pawing at the tiny fireflies but now waving his white tipped thick tail left to right.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo wants to ask after hearing what Soonyoung has said, but Seungcheol beats him to it. “Ya! Soonyoung-ah! It’s a secret!”

The alpha wolf’s words make Wonwoo to turn his attention back to the other wolf, eyes questioning the elder. But Seungcheol doesn’t notice the change, he is too busy marching up to Soonyoung’s side and raises his front paw to nudge the smaller animal. Already seeing it, Soonyoung can easily evade and grins. “A secret which is about to be revealed soon.”

“Still.” Seungcheol wants to complain but stopping himself because there is no use for them to hide it anymore because Wonwoo has obviously heard it.

“What are you talking about?” the younger wolf growls, telling the two that he is getting more impatient, furious and also suspicious because he suddenly feels like everyone but him knows what’s going on. Stepping forward between the two leaders, he bares his fangs. “What do you hide from me?”

None of the two answers him, Soonyoung practically ignoring him as he continues prowling forward while Seungcheol looking back at him with indescribable glance before sighing. “Just wait.”

That makes Wonwoo’s head buzzed with agitation. Surprisingly, when he thinks that no one gonna enlightening him, Soonyoung turns his head and grins at him. This time speaking with less taunts. “You’ll know as soon as we reach that place.”

“What place?”

“You will see it~” Chuckling teasingly, the fox skips even ridiculously higher with his light feet.

Grumbling, Wonwoo continues following the two, he is getting annoyed but holding himself from lashing out as he tries to figure out some answers. What is it that everyone hides from him? What is so important that they want him to wait? And where are they going anyway? Where is Hansol?

After a relatively long journey, taking unbeaten path through the area he has never meandered before, Wonwoo catches familiar scents further in the forest. They are Mingyu's, Jeonghan’s and his mate Hansol's. He wants to march forward but remembering what the two has been telling him a lot, he reigns himself in. Gladly, Seungcheol fastens their pace.

“Hyung!” Mingyu greets them as soon as he catches sight of them approaching him. As the two greet Mingyu back, Wonwoo is too busy looking for Hansol that he almost miss what the younger wolf is saying. “They are ready now. Expecting you two already. I think you should go now.”

“Ready for what?” Wonwoo narrows his eyes. “Where are we anyway?”

“You will know when we reach there. Come on.” Seungcheol tells him and then motions to the other two. “You should leave now. Thanks for helping.”

“Don't mention it.” Soonyoung grins at the wolf leader. “I’m not supposed to be here anyway.”

Laughing, Seungcheol responds with mirth. “That's why you shouldn't eavesdrop to others conversation.”

Responding to the wolf leader, Soonyoung laughs back before turning and bidding goodbye to Wonwoo. “Good luck. And, you're welcome.”

Staring incredulously at Soonyoung, Wonwoo questions what the hell is happening there. He still can't figure out the answer when the youngest wolf takes his leave too.

“I'm going too.” Mingyu says, already moving to go back to their pack lair.

“Yeah. Thank you, Mingyu. You can tell Jihoon that I let you off from hunting duty tonight.” Seungcheol replies, looking genuinely thankful that it catches Wonwoo’s wonder about what is so important.

“Hyung?” The gray wolf calls confusedly, brow raises at the excited way Mingyu skips his way back. “What are all these?” His voice is calmer now that his worry all gone and so is his suspicion, the furiously rotating gears in his brain has been decelerated by his confusion and it helps him to think more clearly now.

Looking knowingly at him with big kind smile, Seungcheol doesn’t tell anything. He just tilts his head toward another direction where he thinks Hansol’s and Jeonghan’s scent are coming from. “Come on. Hansol is waiting for you.”

Obediently, Wonwoo follows, eyes wandering in wonderment because that area is really empty of other big animal and there is no clear path which indicating that this area is rarely visited by anyone.

“This is a really sacred place.” the pack leader says, turning back a bit to look at him. “Not much know this place. And for those who knows, they aren’t allowed to tell anything about the area to anyone but to those who have to go there.”

“Is that why Mingyu and that fox stopped there?”

“Yes.” Seungcheol nods. “The place where we separated just now, that’s the limitation. The  _ entrance _ line to this area. This is not their time, so they have to leave.”

Hearing that, Wonwoo is pulled into a thought, into a story he heard long long time ago from his parents. A story about two wolves diving into a spring for the sake of  _ eternal  _ life together. About two wolves in love who (were from two different packs with bad relationship) defied their packs and ran away together so they can be with each other, but then, because they were cornered by their own packs who wanted them back by separating them, they chose to go to the  _ other side _ and let their souls to be linked, so they couldn't be separated.

From then on, that old story turned into a legend and - only their ancestors knew exactly who was nonsensical enough to start it-, it has became a tradition for mountain folks to take a dive there once they find their mate, to receive the blessing from Mountain God so they can be together. 

It was tragic and silly, the story and the tradition, Wonwoo had always thought. But after meeting Hansol and they are not granted to dive there, he sees a new angle to understand the tragic story. The desperation for to be approved, to be acknowledged. The big gray wolf feels his spirit withers because of it. Glancing at Seungcheol who had ever dived with Jeonghan, he asks almost hopefully.

“Are we going to that place?” The younger wolf doesn’t need to say exactly what place because he is pretty sure that he is right and Seungcheol knows about it much more than him. And much to his blooming expectation, Seungcheol nods, permitting him to feel overjoyed.

“But… How..” ...is this possible?

Wonwoo wants to ask. As far as he knows -as clearly stated by the elders-, a wolf can only have another wolf as their mate, just like in other packs, one can only have a mate of their own race. And unfortunately to him, his mate, Hansol, is not a wolf but a rabbit. As anomalous as it is, Wonwoo grimaces when he found out that a rabbit -the prey of his kind- was to be his mate. And to add a stock of irony to this story, their impromptu meeting happened when he wandered too far from his den and he saw Hansol, a lost terrified rabbit, was about to be eaten by another wolf miles away from his home.

It sounds impossible for the two of them to get along and more than that, to be a mate. It had put him -them- in uncomfortable situation. Others talk about him and his mate, glancing sideway at him but mostly, pitifully. Wonwoo used to hate it, he doesn’t like it when others delve so much into his life, but he hates that particular moment even more because he is completely helpless about it.  _ Why does his mate have to be a rabbit? _

But that is Wonwoo’s life. Fate seems to love to put all the bizarre things around him. And Hansol as his mate is one of them.

The rabbit is defenseless and totally dense and unassertive that those traits used to irk him so much whenever he witnessed it. Yet after one particular moment happened weeks beyond their first meeting, a situation where he almost lost his mate, Wonwoo realized how Hansol is the piece which really fits him to the tiny degree. Hansol is the calmness that soothes his hurricane to a breeze. And that he is the defense to Hansol’s fragility.

After realizing it, Wonwoo starts to notice what has been slipping out from his attention. Just like him, Hansol actually feels the same as he does. He notices that the rabbit's long ears always droop sadly when others talk about them and how the small animal will curl into himself, turning into small fluffy ball of grayish brown fur in Wonwoo's den as if trying to make himself disappear from the wolf's life.

“I'm sorry.” Hansol cried in the middle of the night. “I'm sorry, that I'm not a wolf.” The rabbit was crying, curling up and pressing himself onto Wonwoo's thick fur, ashy brown mingling with gray and tears dropped onto it. Others still talked about it and the pity raised up instantly when the elders didn't grant them the blessing to dive as mates.

The little fragile animal is scared and heartbroken. The sight of it pains Wonwoo's heart immensely. He doesn't really know what causes that feeling inside him. Is it because they are mate? Or is it because he does care for the young rabbit? But, whatever it is, Wonwoo feels that he wants to protect Hansol, to care and treasure his mate. He wants to love Hansol, wolf or rabbit, mate or not.

 

As Seungcheol leads the way to the site while not enlightening Wonwoo’s curiosity about how it is possible for him to dive with Hansol, the younger wolf bit by bit gets a whiff of the rabbit’s sweet scent. His instinct wants him to run, to move faster as more and more sweet scent which he has got familiar with in the expanse of a year _,_ taunting him strongly.

“You will meet him soon.” The leader says again when the sun has gone down, completely taking the bright light with it while letting the night to unveil its starry beauty to the eyes of mountain folks.

“How soon?” Wonwoo is getting impatient again. He just wants to see Hansol again, to see that he’s fine. That’s all he wishes for right now. The possibility to Dive is good, but he has been away from Hansol for far too long, he needs to see him.

Looking back at Wonwoo with a grin, Seungcheol slows down until he is in steps with the gray wolf. “As soon as the full moon is high on the sky.”

“Not soon enough.”

“Well, that's the tradition. You can meet Hansol only when the full moon is high enough.”

Wonwoo huffs silently and to ease him, Seungcheol starts telling him about the whole process of the ritual and how he manages to make this happen.

“I know that you are upset because the elders deny you the chance to Dive. And so is Hansol.” The leader starts. “But, I believe that you two deserve to do it. It's true that you are different, but that doesn't change the fact that you are Hansol's mate and Hansol is your mate.”

“With Jeonghan, we tried to convince them to let you Dive. Telling them that a Mate is a blessing, that not everyone can find their mate. That we shouldn't make the same mistake as our ancestors.” Grinning triumphantly to Wonwoo, Seungcheol boasts. “And finally they relent and grant you the chance to Dive.”

Touched by the sincerity and care from the elder, Wonwoo feels something warm filling him, feeding his soul, lifting his upset heart. His words caught behind his throat, he can't relay them. It is too good, a great feeling. Then he remembers about the words he heard before, stumbling a bit at the start. “Then.. what about that fox? What does he mean when he said that I will thank him later?”

“That?” Seungcheol turns to look at Wonwoo. He pauses for a brief moment as if unsure but he tells anyway. “Soonyoung has just found his mate. And his mate is not a fox.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He wasn’t granted as well. But then, he threatened that he will leave and taking his mate and you two along with him.” The pack alpha laughs, shaking his head at the antic of the other alpha.

“Us? Hansol and me?”

“Yes. You know that he really cares about you and Hansol.” Nodding, Seungcheol explains in Soonyoung’s behalf. “What he did, might sound like he did it for himself, but he did it with you two on his mind.”

Looking away from his pack alpha, Wonwoo glances back behind him. The image of that ever grinning fox surfaces inside his mind and the gray wolf finds the corner of his lips quirk up slightly, recalling one time long ago when he took Hansol away from their den to let the rabbit take a breather and that outing chanced Hansol to meet Soonyoung for the first time. The fox surprisingly gets along well with Hansol easily and after several reluctant talks concerning his complication, Wonwoo perceives that he and that fox can actually get along too. Nodding to himself, he makes note to properly deliver his thank to that mischievous fox.

 

After a long walk through a relatively empty forest, Wonwoo catches the sight of Jeonghan. The brunette wolf greets them with a smile and after giving Seungcheol a greeting by nuzzling their face together, he takes the lead.

By Seungcheol's instruction, Wonwoo holds in any noise as they walk in silent, focusing on the natural music of the forest, thickening the presences with delicate aura of something ethereal, something unexplainable, unreachable and irreplaceable. The place, secluded by secrecy and mystical mystery, feels like a sanctuary, comforting and healing him. Its vibe is identical to what he incessantly feels when he is with Hansol. Unless he know that Hansol is far away from him, he might look to his side to seek for his mate. This place connects him directly to his mate.

Soon, Wonwoo can hear a little splash of water. A glance to Seungcheol and Jeonghan in front of him, he knows that he is finally there. Surge of warmth and longing explodes inside him, he darts his face following the direction of that noise and after Jeonghan nods at him, giving him a go, he continues without Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Attentively, the gray wolf raise his pace, eyes sharp and focus as with every steps he is closing in the distance to Hansol.

Peeking from behind the rows of trees is a big spring, the surface of the water glitters, reflecting the silver light from the moon hanging serenely on that clear sky. Faint sound of a howl behind him doesn’t stop Wonwoo to step closer. His strong legs steadily bring him until he stops in front of Hansol and on instinct, he leans down to nuzzle Hansol.

Hansol lets out soft almost inaudible sound, responding to Wonwoo’s gruff sigh. His eyes closing and nose twitching, pressing back against the wolf’s caress and act of scenting.

“Why are you crying?” Wonwoo asks but doesn’t stop licking Hansol’s face tenderly. The rabbit shakes his head silently before stepping closer, digging into the space under the big wolf and curls himself against the wolf’s warm.

Smiling at his mate’s action, Wonwoo lays down and embraces his rabbit. He can feel that Hansol is still overwhelmed by happiness and Wonwoo lets him, because he definitely feels the same. Seungcheol tells him that he can right away dive with Hansol once they meet there, but he doesn’t say that he has to do that immediately. He will wait until Hansol is calm enough and ready to dive, and until then he will let himself enjoy their cuddles.

Meeting the rabbit's eyes, Wonwoo responds to Hansol's shy smile with a small smile of his own. The little rabbit looks so small in his hold, looks so frail beside him, but to Wonwoo he is more than little fragile animal. He is the biggest presence in Wonwoo's life. He is his mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a japanese doujin for certain anime in which a young wolf adopts a stray rabbit, I want to tell a story about a wolf taking care of a rabbit, how they live together and dealing with this against all odds situation. I don't intend this to be sad, but, unknowingly that's how this story goes. Maybe because I'm a sad person? Maybe i'll take a time to remedy this one? Making a prequel, maybe.. but I don't know.. I'm not really good about this...... ah I'm rambling again... Let's stop this here...
> 
> I hope you like this story.  
> Thank you for reading and the kudos and comments.  
> See you again in my other works!
> 
> Upcoming next in Wedding Stories is JihoonXHansol part... I wonder what should I make for VoBo~~ U,U


End file.
